The invention is directed to the field of static audio-frequency control receivers.
Audio-frequency control units serve the purpose of transmitting switch commands to all consumption points in a system, either to connect or disconnect consumption units or for other control switches in the system. In such systems, audio-frequency impulses are fed into the system for this purpose and the consumption units have receivers which respond to predetermined commands, and which carry our the provided switch operations. Among the various known audio-frequency control systems, the most common are based on the time-interval process. In such systems, a sequence of command impulses is associated with a start impulse on the time axis. Various manufacturers of differing audio-frequency control systems generally use impulse sequences which differ from one another in several respects.
Modern static receivers which evaluate such command impulse sequences preferably consist of, plug-in components, including a filter for the selection of the desired audio-frequency impulses, at least one electronic channel set, an adjustable decoding device, command relays and a system component for the supply of the receivers. By means of the decoding device, the audio-frequency control receiver can be adjusted for the evaluation of a certain command impulse sequence. This adjustment can be made in various ways.
Several generations of such static audio-frequency control receivers are known, and which vary largely through the degree of integration. One prior art patent proposes the use of a micro-computer with a suggested customized method for calculation and evaluation of the switch commands (German Pat. No. DE-OS 26 13 112).
One object of applicant's invention is to disclose an audio-frequency control receiver with particularly high flexibility, which instead of being designed for a particular audio-frequency pulse code can be used in various pre-existing or newly-created audio-frequency control systems, with low manufacturing costs, and which also permits sure execution of the audio-frequency control commands.